


my dreams

by taylorhyuga2



Category: dreams - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 16:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorhyuga2/pseuds/taylorhyuga2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's a dream i had the other day</p>
            </blockquote>





	my dreams

I had just fallen asleep and started to dream.  (inside the dream) I slowly began to wake up i was in a warm bed that was really soft. I lifted my head to find that i had it laying on Marks chest. my hand on his shoulder. it was wonderful. I placed my head back on his chest and sighed happily. Mark warped his arms around my waist. We stayed like that for sometime then i wake up.


End file.
